Unit Suggestions: Syndicate/Archive Denied
< Unit Suggestions: SyndicateCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Denied Liburna Privateer Description: Mid-tier warship build for long range naval battles and off-shore bombardment. At short ranges it is also capable of capturing (valuable) enemy ships Primary: Gyrojet mortar with AI-controlled shells Secondary: "Corvus" boarding harpoon; a weapon capable of killing the crew of an enemy vessel after which the enemy vessel can be taken over by the crew of the Liburna (targeted). Note that the process is rather lengthy and leaves the Liburna very vulnerable in the meantime Blackjack Description: The Blackjack is a swift and lightly armored hovertank armed with a rapid-fire missile launcher. With the missiles' guidance system active, the Blackjack is effective at hunting aircraft and light vehicles. By deactivating the guidance system, the Blackjack becomes a highly mobile light artillery unit ideal for suppressing infantry. Weapon: Rapid-fire missile launcher Secondary: Toggle guidance system Niche: Amphibious harassment and mobile support Aquila Expansion Vehicle Description: The Syndicate version of an expansion vehicle, the Aquila is weakly armoured, and usually requires escorts to reach its destination. However, when it unpacks, it becomes a structure with a small build radius, and generates a small amount of funds. Secondary: Unpack. Niche: Expansion vehicle for the Syndicate, tiny economy boost. Hastati Description: Contenders from various underground car combat betting rings and auto-gangs, Hastati are hired as harassers by Legion Security. They are fast, cheap T1 scouts with poor armor. They can be built at the Black Market also. Weapons(s): The car has two weapons: a 25mm hood autocannon and a rack of crude napalm rockets. The rockets fire in bursts with a long reload time. The rockets deal Flame damage but because of their low damage and inaccuracy, they're only truly effective against weak buildings like power plants. The autocannon is effective at chewing up ore collectors since it has the Harasser tag (and stuff like Sputniks). The downside is it has the Pinning tag and isn't as powerful as other faction's flankers. Secondary: Lemming Missile - fires an unguided missile straight ahead and, within a small radius around the missile, draws all units to shoot at it (with not much success since its so fast). The missile doesn't actually do much damage, though if your lucky any missiles following the Lemming might collide with enemy troops! Niche: Ruining your opponent's early game and their economy Ares Battle Frigate Armament: Depth charge launcher Armoured Plow Secondary: Commandeer Niche: Ship of the line Description: The Ares began its life as aging WW1 Destroyers serving in the navy of Third World Countries. They were bought by the Syndicate to protect their shipments from bigger foes that their escorts could not handle. The obsolete guns of the destroyers are replaced with a depth charge launcher, which launches depth charges a respectable range (think assault destroyer) with mass accelerator technology. This makes them equally deadly against ships and submarines. The Syndicate also added on substantial amount of armour onto the Ares, allowing it to take damage and act as a fire magnet for the rest of the fleet. The Ares' secondary uses its armoured plow to ram another ship, disabling the enemy ship and enabling soldiers on board to rush over to the other ship to try to commandeer it. The time taken to commandeer the ship is proportional to the health of the enemy ship, and the Ares is completely vulnerable while the enemy ship is being commandeered. Should the Ares be destroyed while the commandeering process is incomplete, the commandeering attempt will fail. Xyston Tank Destroyer Description: Hovercraft (amphibious , low health and armor). Cloaked when not moving or attacking (not scout immune) with a overclocked ZPE module (AOE speed debuff on death). Primary: Multi barrel monowire gun. Low, energy damage, disables target on hit. Gatling Automatic style ROF increase with time. Secondary: Switch between disables target on hit/increased range and rof Niche: Tank destroyer Perseus Secondary: Asset Acquisition (targeted) Basically, Tripletank secondary with less ROF, temporary debuff after destroying target (3 seconds), and having ALL stats improved. Sniper Mode Spartan Exosuit description- varient of a well know construction exosuit the cyclops, this is the militarized verison of it one of three varients. Weapons: one rail gun Secondary: Switching to sniping, deploys to switch to the rail gun this weapon is used to snipe and tanks slow attack speed Upgrades: Splatter rounds for Gatling cannon and high powered rail guns round Niche: sniping exosuit Charon Heavy Freighter Description:designed as an answer to the Assault destroyer, the Charon continues to protect the interests of the syndicate, offering safe transport from shore to shore Weapon(s): twin Gyrojets One Railgun (not sure if weapons on a heavy transport would fit their style but I added them in just incase it could work) Secondary:Unload Niche it fills: (Amphibious assault?)/Heavy Armored amphibious mass Transport (Note: the original description can be found on my profile page, I am reworking it and making it less...period filled xD) Supercell Generator Armament: Storm generator Secondary: Darken Skies/Lightning Strike Niche: Advanced base defense Description: The Supercell generator is a tall structure that manipulates the weather around it to deal damage to enemy forces. This obviously has some roots in the Scrin Storm Column, but performs in a significantly different way. The Supercell Generator generates a black cloud around it, which strikes ground targets with lightning. However, with each lightning strike, the storm dissipates slightly and each strike is weaker than the last. It takes about a minute for the tower to recharge from full depletion to fully charged. (The tower is fully depleted upon construction) The tower is unable to directly attack air units, as they are not earthed, however, any aircraft dumb enough to fly into the cloud will take significant damage. The secondary of the tower generates a large storm cloud around the tower in a huge radius, creating significant precipitation and decreasing enemy sight ranges. However, this renders the tower unable to attack. It also fully depletes the tower's charge, meaning that you have to build the storm cloud back up if you wish to switch back to the lightning storm. Alexander invincibility crunch Description: Give the Alexander a PAWI field without any AOE instead of Iron Curtain invincibility. Niche: Balancing. Airlift Station Description: This is essentially Syndicate's Crusher Crane without construction abiltiy. Friendly non-Syndicate Vehicles (both air and surface) can enter this building for 85% of their cost in return. Niche: Alternate late game economy (because). Free Market Upgrade Description: A set of three upgrades. Each upgrade allows Syndicate buildings to produce a small amount of money (NOT as a toggle, but as an intrinsic part, like an oil derrick), with each upgrade increasing the amount gained from each building slightly. Note that this means a small amount of money: it gives you a bit extra, and fills in gaps when the convoy is harvesting at a distance, but is not a reliable income stream itself. Niche: Further economic support, secondary income source, does not invalidate existing supply convoy system (as it is mid- to late- game and a small extra revenue stream). Hoplite Secondary: Electrified Bolt A complicated modification to the standard railgun projectile, this upgrade enables the bolt to briefly disable enemy vehicles with no damage or range penalty. Niche it fills: As i understand, the syndicate is better off at range, if some pesky vehicle tries to close the distance, this bolt will stop it in its tracks. Dolus Tactical Battlesuit Description: The syndicate monitored their confederate "friends" for a while. They were surprised by the effectiveness of the minelayer. That simple vehicle could, under the right circumstances, indirectly cause more damage than any known battle tank. The Dolus tactical battlesuit has the ability to place singular mines on any surface, the mines themselves are made from an ultra-light aluminum alloy so they float in water. The suit itself is lightly armored, but both very fast and amphibious. In order to supplement the operator's skill, A.I's were installed with personalities that maximize the operator's efficiency. After witnessing a satyr in action, a immune came up with an idea for the battlesuit. A pressure activated 10x10 square meters "carpet" filled with micro pressure tanks and monowire. The "Carpet" can be unfolded by the Dolus via the A.I, once unfolded, it would assume the color of the surface it was placed on, becoming virtually invisible until a certain amount of pressure activates it. The pressure would trigger the micro pressure tanks, which means that the monowire would fly out in the desired direction- up. It needless to say what happens to the infantryman or vehicle that triggers the "carpet" Weapons: A near limitless supply of "mirantibus" mines. (both land and sea variants). Pressure activated monowire "carpets". Secondary: Unroll a monowire "carpet" on the desired location. (targeted) Niche it fills: Every faction has at least some access to mines of some sort. Every faction except the syndicate. If the enemy constantly tries to close in on you, why not lead him into your very own minefield? Bunker Retrofit Description: An upgrade which adds a tiny bunker to Syndicate base defenses. After purchase, Gyro Turrets, Rail Turrets, and Missile Turrets can hold 1 infantry unit, which can fire out. Niche: Upgrade, assists in turtling capability Zephyrus Overseer Dirigible Desc: Ominously large blimp-ish aircraft, festooned with monitors and cameras, which give it a large sight range. Weapons: Cameras, which monitor the area around it and buff the damage of units around it. Secondary: Optic Camo: Hides the Zephyrus but shuts down its movement and buff effects, turning it into a stationary observation post. Niche: Ground Support/Recon This is the AWACS from Mideast Crises 2, denied! Boreas Stealth Armour Desc: Permanently stealthed, thin-skinned battlesuit with a long sight range. Since its stealth is disrupted by weapons fire, it has to avoid damage for a few seconds if detected or it will die very quickly. Weapon: Short-ranged autoshotgun. Deals heavy damage to infantry in a short period, but takes a long time to reload and is unstealthed immediately after firing. Secondary: Switch Modes: In Boreas mode, the Armour is as above. In Notus Mode, the armour is unstealthed and both runs and reloads faster. However, it does not gain heavier armor in this mode. Best used for hit-and-run attacks. Niche: Stealth Recon/Ambush Battlesuit Denied, people would keep it in stealth mode all the time Sprawl Gate (different from normal gates) Description: Different from gates of other factions. The Sprawl gate is a cheap, weak gate-analogue used in many businesses in the sprawls, with great effect. In one mode, it places a bar across the gateway, preventing vehicle entrance or exit, but allowing infantry to pass easily (by ducking under). In the other mode, it lifts this bar to allow vehicles access, but removes parts of the floor; human feet will fall through the gaps and get trapped, preventing their entry or exit. In other words, switches infantry/vehicle entering ability. Niche: Gate analogue. Sprawl Gate (alternate) Description: Cheaper and weaker than the gates of other factions, the Sprawl gate allows infantry to enter or exit at any time, without needing to open the gate. However, for vehicles to pass, it must be opened. Niche: Gate analogue. Undoable Alexander Private Jet Revision Description: Dont Know if you guys have thought of this orhave a solutionbut the jet seems a bit overpowered for the following reason: As it cannot be attacked while flying, it could be placed above an enemies’ base to continuously reveal the fog of war, and while it is in the air the opponent will be un-able to do anything about it. For this reason, could it fly like the night hawk in RA2? When I say this, I mean that it will automatically land when not moving. I apologise in advance as I didn’t know where to put this query, so I placed it in units suggestions. Niche: It stops the jet being an overpowered all-seeing eye. Leonidan Urban Armour Description: The Leonidan, unlike most of his cyborg bretheren, is mostly human, with a Thermopylae power suit and a few cybernetic implant. He is a master at fighting in the confined space of buildings; even the legendary Tanya and Natasha cannot defeat a single Leonidan. Primary: The Leonidan MA7D Designated Battle Rifle provides unmatched lethality at close quarters. Whether hunting down an Allied spy in the sprawls of Rome, or gunning down Peacekeepers in a large mansion, the Leonidan is the ideal soldier for urban warfare. Secondary: Leonidans, with their specialized armour, can enter a vehicle, kill its crew, and take complete control over all its functions with surprising precision. Niche: The Leonidan is specialized at bashing enemy infantry formations at close range and clearing out pesky garrisons, whether its filled with various infantry or even a commando. The hijack ability can only be used once. Denied Diablo Securities Shock Armor Descrption: This powerful battlesuit is a support weapon for the Praetorian, with a burst-fire gyroget rifle, a tear gas grenade launcher, and a frightening (but rarely used) flamethrower. Weapons: The Tempest gyrojet rifle can keep attackers far, far away, while the L23 Executioner grenade launcher bogs agile targets down with tear gas. Secondary: When the enemy gets too close for comfort for the Diablo, it can charge at them and roast them with its Bulldog flamethrower. However, it can only use them in short bursts before overheating, which takes some time to recover from Niche: A support unit for the Praetorian. No Arcus Heavy Battleship Description: A battleship slightly larger then the Escort carrier. Would have a minimum range, but could be one of the longest ranged units in the entire game. The weapons are mounted on the front and it would use a double hull design similar to this: http://www.fas.org/man//dod-101/sys/ship/sea-shadow-140417.jpg only larger. Weapons would be retracted when not in use. Weapon(s): Twin railguns that would be some of the longest ranged of all railguns, possibly the longest ones in the game. Secondary: Expendable rails. These would drastically increase their damage, but due to the way the rails are designed, they can only fire once before having to ditch the rails into the sea and bring out a new set. These could either work as an alternate fire mode or target a specific target and wait a long time like the Akula's ultra torpeados. Niche it fills: When I looked through the lists of units for the Syndicate, I didn't think an escort carrier couldn't fill the role of a long range bombardment ship. No Battleship Janus Cannon Description: The Janus Cannon is the Syndicate's answer to other faction's strategic artillery. It is armed with dual railguns. Like most Syndicate weapons, the railguns are fairly weak, each has only about the strength of a normal railgun. However, it has an incredible range even by Syndicate standards. It has the standard weaknesses of strategic artillery, such as low rate of fire, high cost, large power requirements and long lock-on time. Weapon(s): Twin railguns. While each railgun only has the same strength as a normal railgun, their range is incredible; on some of the smaller maps, it can hit units halfway across the map! Secondary: n/a Niche it fills: Syndicate Strategic Artillery Lupus Saliens Cannon Description: Having seen the speed and cost effectiveness of launching infantry with a man-cannon by the Soviet bullfrog, the Syndicate has decided to take it a step further and introduce the Lupus Saliens Cannon(The leaping wolf cannon) by using more powerful springs and higher volatile cannons and with it the building will be able to launch infantry everywhere on the map where they have a line of sight. The only downside is that, light infantries with armour as low as the auxilaries will be instantly shredded and body parts will be rained on the area the other downside is that for reasons of efficiency, the cannon can only be launched when all spaces in the compartment is filled(along with the long cooldown time). Looks like a building with a massive cannon protruding out of it. Primary: None- it's a building(costs no energy except 100 credits per shot. Secondary: Launch Infantry 45-60 second cool-down time with a max capacity of 5 before upgrade. Niche: Enables the Syndicate to quickly reinforce or aid their units everywhere and anytime a single scout might mean a massive airborne army waiting to assault your base and it diversifies the Syndicate's tactics and cost-effectiveness. Gladius Training Description: Upgraded from the upgrade building, infantries wielding the gyrojet will immediately charge at their opponent with a thermal Gladius once at the Gyro's min dmg whilst units wielding railgun weapons will attack once in contact with enemy infantry. Titan Securtiy anti-garrison When that guy enters a building, he kindly "persuades" Rival Infantry to leave it. He is supposed to "lick any SOB in the '''house'". Eris Support Suit Description: Light Modular battle-suit that is a mix between shot put and "Enders Game" style cruelty, with Syndicate Emblem on a backpack/power pack/ominous device. Weapon(s): "Shot" Cluster Bomb, basically a battle-suit grenade that can be tossed a fair distance and even over walls. Does medium explosive damage. Secondary: “Scutum” armor system. Adds additional armor, but can’t throw grenades. Use it as a damage soak while your lighter units cause some havoc Niche it fills: T2 support unit that makes you feel bad by just using it. Also Non-line of sight attack. (necessary because of the new epic walls that deny liner attacks. (Gap, Ray, Force Fields, ect.) Dionysus Fire Superiority Tank Description: Lightly armored but heavily armored mobile artillery. Uses twin extended-range railguns to ravage structures from long-rang. Also somewhat effective vs. vehicles. Can deploy to gain additional range and damage. Weapon(s): Twin extended-range railguns Secondary: Deploy Niche it fills: Anti-structure artillery, since Colossus can't hit buildings (????) Artemis Fire Superiority Tank Description: Lightly armored but heavily armored mobile artillery. Uses twin extended-range railguns to ravage structures from long-rang. Also somewhat effective vs. vehicles. Can deploy to gain additional range and damage. ''Not in format, denied. Also, something is already named the Artemis Velite Strike Armor Description: A lightweight battlesuit designed for harassment, the Velite uses a light repeating railgun, which is strong against light vehicles and infantry. If the enemy is too strong, the Velite can use its jump pack to escape. Its armor is light, but it has a stealth coating that makes it hard to detect. Weapon(s): Light repeating railgun Secondary: Jump pack Niche it fills: Infiltrator? or just a general battlefield harassment battlesuit... could go either way Weapon(s): Twin extended-range railguns Secondary: Deploy Niche it fills: Anti-structure artillery, since Colossus can't hit buildings (????) So ... the Hercules? Olympus AURA Helicopter Description: Medium-armored unarmed helicopter with a three-way Digitech AURA array. Weapon(s): None. Secondary: Switches AURA type (speed buff, firepower buff, armor buff). Niche it fills: Airborn AURA. Airborn AURA already on another helicopter. Solar Reflector Array Arnament: Solar Reflector Secondary: Generate Supercell Niche: Advanced All Purpose base defence Description: The storm column is an advanced base defence that is effective against all targets. Its solar reflector can redirect sunlight at enemy targets, be it infantry, tanks and aircraft. This beam deals universal damage and is effective against smaller clusters of any unit. Additionally, the Solar Column can generate a supercell by diverting the sunlight to the sky. The supercell takes about 15s to generate and does some damage to all enemy units in a large AoE. Aircraft take increased damage when flying through the supercell. This is just the CNC3 Scrin Storm Colum Tellus Tank Description: The Syndicate forces had one glaring weakness in battle - their inability to deal with targets at close range. In order to overcome this weakness, the Syndicate designed the Tellus. Armed with a light railgun, the Tellus's role in battle is to zip ahead of friendly forces and dig in between two armies. Once dug in, Telli will quickly set up ZPE-charged spike strips-like things between each other. Any vehicle passing over the spike strips will get their locomotion systems temporarily disabled, preventing them from getting too close to the Syndicate units shelling them from afar. Weapon(s): Light railgun (unable to penetrate) Secondary: Spike Strip. Digs in, becomes stealthed and the rest is explained above. Gains a slight defense boost. Use wall logic? Spike strips take damage as long as there's a unit on top of them. Do note that affected units can still attack. The Tellus is unable to attack normally when dug in. Niche it fills: Stated above, keeps enemy units at a safe distance and in maximum effective range of your units. Denied, many units fill this niche Venturia Drone Sample: a small drone with an aura uplink, this drone functions as a supporting unit and offensive by attatching itself to friendly or enemy units like the burst drone, altough instead of airborne, this drone rolls over the ground (or just walks), the drone is only autotargeted by infantry. primary: the drone can attatch itself to friendly units too boost their attack statisctics drasticly, it also enables the attatched unit to futher increase the radius of their Aura (upon use) the drone can also attatch to enemy units, it then deploys several monomolecular wires wich it uses to automaticly flail enemy units that come too near to the vechile (small range, but utterly destructive), this, the drone can be shot of friendly or enemy vechiles with ease, since it hasn't got that much armor. Sec: the drone leaps of it's current location or vechile in a jump reminscent of the allied dolphin, can also be used to scale cliffs. niche: support and transport denier (watcht hem trying to get in the riptide) (might need a better friendly vechile effect) Denied, this is just a Halo Upgrade: SPECIAL Armor Description: This upgrade gives syndicate vehicles and battlesuits new SPECIAL armor, which makes them less vulnerable to non-direct damage attacks, which includes emp, goop, cryo, jade (if it ever works), and zero-point energy. Which means the attacks will either have less effect, or last a less amount of time (in the case of emp). It also makes them take less damage from non-projectile weapons, like fire, and the dolphin's sonic attack. While protecting syndicate units from special attacks, it also makes their special attacks more effective. They don’t get the point of this Atlas Description: Armored Steamroller used for strike breaking and escort missions. Combat Identification tags on the side are neon lights advertising Weapon: (x2) Water jet cutters that deal universal damage to surface units. The Jets slowly push enemy units back. (One on each side of the vehicle and limited to a 90 degree arc) Secondary: Demo-Charge, several barrels of explosives are launched out of the corners of the Atlas and cause to all units in the line of fire. Pattern forms an X. Niche it fills: Tier 2 Vehicle Escort (Rounds out Syndicate Escorts with the Helios, Titan, and Cadmus) Water jets are cool, but the niche is well filled Decion Description: a small helicopter armed with several relays. generally looks like a small chopper in the middle of a storm of all kind of holographs and commercials (could be a flying advertiser in the sprawls?) passive: using it's relays, the chopper can increase the efficiency of infantry slightly, providing good cover by projecting holograms and relaying attack patterns and possible plans on the field with big arrows (wich are easily understood by even the most doped auxilary), the aura also makes infantry more resistant to suppresion, the attack patterns aren't viewable by the enemy, who cannot hack the feed of the eyeoptic data needed to decode the holograms. (lore version of: this only affects your inf) prim: the chopper can use it's holoprojector to project holograms in front of enemy units, blocking them view (ok, this primary needs a little work) sec: the little chopper can also project different weatherconditions through a projector, resulting in fake lightningstorms and such, these effects cause enemy infantry to search cover automaticly, suppressing them (passive effect is not active while using the secondary) niche: aura in the sky, and a big holograph user Hyperion AURA Command Center Arnament: AURA Uplink Connector, provides lag-free, seamless AURA connection to a single unit. The unit is able to evade 30% of oncoming non-splash attacks. He also takes 50% less damage from splash attacks. Passive Ability: AURA Local Area Network. Units in area of effect have increased LoS and range. Also increases AoE of all AURAs projected by areas in its area of effect. Secondary: Generate Storm Cell (or simply a cool way to debuff enemy units) Niche: Aerial Support Craft Description: The Hyperion is a large aerial AURA command and control center. It is disc-shaped and has lots of satelite dishes on it. A tad bit expensive, the sheer presence of a Hyperion can drastically alter the outcome of a battle. Its primary weapon provides a single unit with rapid access to supercomputers which enable it to take effective evasive measures against oncoming projectiles. It can also generate a storm cell by powering up its minature weather control device. This diverts power away from the thrusters, hence the Hyperion cannot move while it is creating the storm cell. When the storm cell reaches a point where it is self-sustainable, the Hyperion can move off again. The storm cell will remain present for a while after the Hyperion has moved on. Units inside and under the storm cell suffer electronic communication problems and have greatly reduced LoS, range and firing rate. Infantry are suppressed. Allied units inside of the Hyperion's AURA LAN are not affected by the debuff. Allied units outside of the Hyperion's LAN are affected by the debuff. Psychic Super hobo "CHANGE!? YA GOT CHANGE!? A COME ON! HELP A GUY OUT!" Description: A hobo with super psychic powers Armament: none. see Secondary Secondary: create scrap tank. (A light unit with a small machine gun. can be produced cheaply and en mass because the scrap tanks are made out of trash. the tank itself is armed with tiny claws that do light damage to infantry. Secondary shoots off a laser that's about as powerful as a Guardian tank shot. The tank is also pitifuly armoured due to being made out of trash) Niche it fills: Light unit creator, supporter of the Auxilleries. Besides, who DOESN'T love psychic superhobos? Mitch walked off, you could just hear laughter in the distance Favonius AURA Uplinker Description: A semi-large, heavily armoured but lightly armed helicopter outfitted with several antennae and rotors. Can project negative AURAs at the enemy, as well as project bonuses from the ground to friendly air units. Weapon(s): Negative AURA Projector, acts like a far less powerful version of the negative aspects of the DigiTech Aura Projector, decreasing enemy firepower, defense and speed slightly but noticably. Secondary: AURA Uplink. Turns off its own AURA Projector to allow it to target friendly AURA Projectors on the ground (except the DigiTech AURA Projector, of course). The AURA projected by the targeted units is then also projected in the air by the Favonius, in a slightly larger radius to boot (in exchange for a high cost). When linked to a ground AURA, the Favonius moves very slowly. Niche it fills: Getting AURAs into the air, as noted on the Suggestions page. Denied, redundant Augustus Support Drone A medium-sized hovering caster unit. Supports Syndicate air units. Primary: Status effect. Uplinks to provide a small gain in all attributes to a unit's stats. Most noticeably effects the unit's armor stats, but rate of fire and damage are increased slightly (~5%) as well. Does not stack with other drones, but can stack with AURAs in the area. The Augustus cannot target infantry, battlesuits or vehicles and must support air units. Passive ability: Decreases the cooldown of all secondaries in a radius around it. Not much, once again ~5% reduction in cooldown time. Secondary: Flechette Storm missile. Targeted ability that fires a small flechette missile at a group of enemy units. Does light area damage (mostly anti-infantry) and gives a speed debuff to all enemies in the area. Niche: Aerial caster unit. The Syndicate don't have any AURA units that can keep up with Pegasus Helicopters and Stymphalian Gunships. Since these are fairly fragile units, a dedicated caster could make all the difference in a skirmish. If you need to run away, the secondary is useful for dispatching AA soldiers in the area or slowing down anti-air while making your getaway. They don’t think this is the best aircraft they could do E.G.O. Stratis Emergency vechile Description: a light mobile research facility jammed in the backside of a sprawl emergency vechile (ambulance, fireman, etc.). Prim: the research facility produces a drug wich disables the mirror-neurons in the brain of humans, making them egoistic and self centred for a limited ammount of time, the truck uses long range needleguns to deliver this drug (the needle is very smal, so it won't notice). The affected infantry unit casts a debuffing aura on nearby allied inf units (Cold hearted brute! sniff...), making them easier targets for the syndicate. the affect stacks with other affected inf humans (Tsukoigami's & the like are not affected) (you will not see if a unit is affected, the debuff is just big enough to make a difference in fights, so (unless more affected units group in) you won't even notice a difference) (except that you lose) The drug can be instantly cured by ambulances and other healing devices, or simply last out the time. Sec: the facility converts in a small research station, it will be armed with a railgun armed with special Hollow nanotube shells, these carry a imensly strong sleepingdrug wich will cause targeted vechile(s) to pause for a while. the reload for this weapon is quite significant, so use this only in emergency's. (it will hold more health in station form) Niche: suppport Doesn’t make sense, rejected Thermopylae Support Bunker Description: A large and heavy tier 3 tank with a high defence but is very slow, it looks like a bigger and more heavily armoured version of the omnilander. Primary: it gives a defensive buff to units around it mobile or deployed. Secondary: It's secondary is like an MCV where it can deploy a super bunker in where there would be 5 - 8 spaces in it and is the building with the highest defence but however it would take several seconds to deploy and undeploy and during that phrase it would receive up to 2x or 3x more damage in that phrase rendering it vulnerable. Niche: Urban warfare vehicle enabling the Meds to hold ground it has taken or used in the time where there would be no garrison able buildings. It is used to effectively defend the Mediterranean Syndicate's fragile and war-torn illegal black market routes and used as temporary chokehold or checkpoint in high risk deals and sales. Denied, just use a Medusa Network Road Lifter Description: This lifter deploys a road of sorts that increases the speed of vehicles on it and very close to it by powering them up, allowing them to move along it quickly. Also functions to power buildings it is attached to. Must be attached to an active power line to work. Destroying a section of the road would cut power any part onward not connected to an active power grid. Built by a special Lifter that deploys the roads in a line behind it when its secondary is active- but they aren't free. (10-30 credits a section, probably.) Primary: N/A. Secondary: Deploy road. (Slows Lifter down and lays road segments in a line behind it.) Niche: Allows your units to get quickly to the front, helps you establish a forward base if needed*, and allows units to quickly retreat along the road when necessary** unless the road's power is cut off. *Risky with how easy it would be to destroy the road's connection to power and thus shut off the base, but possibly useful. **Could be helpful with a faction dependent on range: and it encourages enemies to be clever and send some units around to cut the road's power. Denied, roads like this will be in certain Tilesets Lupus Assault Strike Trooper Description: A swat like infantry unit with a gasmask and power armour capable of using it's speed and stealthyness in order to cripple a base temporarily for the soft-hitting Syndicate to assault the base. Primary: A semi-automatic weapon able to suppress a large area of units and is relatively deadly to them making them a deadly counter against infantry. Secondary: Ghost-mode it temporarily goes into super-stealth mode and enters a building only damaging perhaps a quarter of a health but shuts it down. Deadly against power-plants and production buildings. Has a pretty long recharge time. Niche: Strategic saboteur and hardy stealth detector. Very expensive Can detect stealth units and is pretty useless against vehicles. Denied, just use Satyrs Chandelier AA Railgun Network Description: The Syndicate's most advanced anti-air threat neutralization system, a network of turrets equipped with heavy anti-air railguns that have extremely long range and are all fire-linked together, allowing multiple turrets to concentrate fire on a single enemy unit despite being out of the detection range of some of them. Weapon(s): Heavy AA railgun. Shreds aircraft like paper over an extremely long range - even Kirovs aren't spared. All turrets in the network are fire-linked and can focus fire on one single target. Secondary: None. Niche it fills: Campaign-only defenses? Maybe have an Order mission requiring you to destroy the whole Chandelier network with ground forces since the Chandelier network will kill any aircraft you build almost instantly. Inspiration: Superweapon of the same name from Ace Combat 6. Denied, no campaign units Insert Name Here Gunship "Ever wonder what they're thinkin' of us '''NOW?'-Anonymous Gunship Pilot'' Description: Ever since the Harbinger was retired, the Syndicate took the liberty of re-awakening it. Having no honour of technology, they stole the Collider cannnons and mini-gun, but is much slower and much less armour. Weapon(s): Collider Cannon, Mini-gun Secondary: Makes some rather scary disruptions... then massively explodes, appearantly with stolen Vacuum Imploder technology. Last ditch effort, but WILL destroy all around it, infantry, aircraft, vehicles, navy, but most likely only dents the Icon. Niche it fills: Advanced Anti-ground. Having only slightly more armour than the pegasus doesnt cut it but it's cheaper. Short answer: No. Long answer: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Imperator LyAvatar Battlesuit Description: A Tier (myb even 3) leadership battle suit commanded personally (or indirectly via the control or a resurrected dead general kept alive or just someone in a suit) with communications to the main hq to destroy the enemy with whatever weapon he chooses in the specialized squad he is assigned in, it looks like that robot from Avatar(blue alien movie) except with a little bit more armour and cool in it. Primary: A high caliber rifle that does moderate damage to infantry and light vehicles and light damange to heavy armour and the ability to gain the weapon of an infantry unit which then produces an aura specifically for that infantry unit, increases the infantry's defense, damage and range or myb even the special ability. (For example: Targets Auxiliary the LeAvatar gains a machine gun pipe bomb launcher and project an aura in where the Auxiliary's defense, damage and range is increased and it's drug induced secondary is increased.) Secondary: When sensing the battle is lost or when needing to make a quick get away, it leeches health from from the squad/pack it is in in order to gain full functionally and increase it's survival chances. Niche it fills: An infantry Captain or support unit(can stack units within aura range with Centurion to give them uber health) Needs to be upgraded if used to also support battlesuits. Word salad, rejected Aura Detection tower Description: The sprawling mega corperation knon as the syndicate has little tollerece for corperate espeonage(against them of course) To counter against unwanted intrusions, this tower bestows nearby units and structures with the ability to detect stealth in their line of sight by checking if the unit has a conection with the corperate interweb. Niche it fills: Stealth detection Denied, they don’t need the stealth detection Venture Capitalist Description: A Syndicate convoy transporting a VIP was attacked by bandits, and security forces protecting it were overrun. Just as the all seemed doomed, however, the VIP came out of his limo calmly an simply bribed all the combatants one-by-one. When he returned to Rome with his new private army, the Syndicate saw potential for this new kind of unit and began fielding them on the frontlines. Primary: Buy out targeted unit for 115% of it's cost. Secondary: Like the spy's but with a larger radius and a higher cost. Niche it fills: Advanced infantry. Also, this fits well with the theme of the Syndicate. Denied, boring and just a spy Arachnae Net Battlesuit Description: An experiment into zero point energy to both immobilise AND relocate, this was the result. A battlesuit (chosen as the wetware was cheaper than the required hardware) mounted on a mobile, supportive (though non-aquatic) four-legged base, with a zero point energy gun to immobilise and either bring enemies closer to you, for push them further away. Think of all its possibilities, commander! Weapon(s): A zero-point energy gun designed to helplessly pull enemies towards you, or helplessly push them away. This unfortunatley leaves the unit itself defenseless, however. Secondary: Weapon swap, switches between push and pull modes Niche it fills: Many roled, this unit is primarily a support unit. Pull retreating enemies into range of your army. Push enemies away to make the most of gyroget bonuses. Pull units out of their safe spots into danger. Push powerful units out of an attack force to make mopping up the rest easier. This unit is limited only by creativity. Also, this unit can pull units into locations that are 'unfavourable' to them. What would happen if you pulled an enemy apocalypse over the water, and switched targets? Just a suggestion, commander. Denied, the Helios does this already Wolf battle suit (name is a WIP) Description: a bipedal wolf battlesuit reserved for only the best war wolves. The Syndicate then takes the brain and brain stem from said war wolf and put it in this. The general design looks like the black werewolf from Van Helsing only made of metal. Armement: Teeth and claws Secondary: Uber Howl (stuns all enemies in the area except aircraft, heavy tanks, and ships as well as giving it a temporary speed boost) Niche it fills: advanced canine battlesuit Insperation taken from the Lykon battlesuit. Ghost Hunter "Shot through the heart, and I'm to blame." - Ghost Hunter Description: Ghost Hunters are accused female murderers, who use their railguns with disturbing efficiency. They have prototype railguns, that destroy tanks better than the previous model. Too bad it's slower. Weapon(s): "Terranova" Railgun proto-type. Nasty versus Tanks. But not too dangerous... unless cornered as she will... Secondary: Charge Shot: These "Terranova" Railguns have been made with stolen Spectrum technology (Hey, anything to get more cash, eh?) so that in case of BIG vehicles, it can fire a shot that is VERY powerful. This knocks the Ghost Hunter back, despite her training, and stuns her, as she tries to get back up. Expect big damage on anything in front of the poor girl. Niche it fills: T3 Anti-Armor. Normally, not a heavy hitter, compared to... a Rocketeer! Her Charge Shot makes her more worthwhile as a tank hunter than the Hoplite, although her cost may not make you want to switch to using her instead. Inspired by the cocky attitude of the WarCraft III Archers, and the epic win of Ghost Stalkers of Tiberium Sun. nemean sample: a anti-ship and anti air vechile. prim: it has 10 rockets wich need to slowly reload, the rockets deal good damage to sea units and can take on aerial units by a slight degree. once a rocket misses a sea target, it becomes a sea-mine sec: it has a last shot button wich must only be used in emergency, this shoots the vechile's cabin, wich, lined with sufficient gel-explosives, makes a pretty good shot. does good damage against 1 surface target, but leaves the vechile crewless. niche: anti- sea (hard counters capital ships)and soft air counter, can deliver 1 good land shot but leaves vechile crewless Zeus Heavy Tank Destroyer Arnament: 3x heat lances Secondary: Overload (Instant full deployment of all three lances for five seconds before completely shutting down for a while.) Niche: Tank Destroyer/Weak base razer (It isnt exactly a heavy hitter, read desc) Description: The front of the destroyer is not a cannon, but a rotating triple fork that opens up to engage the enemy. The heat lances slowly lock on one by one, it needs a charge up time of 2 seconds, then it takes 3 to 4 seconds more for each additional heat lance to lock on. Damage increases as each lance locks on. It has good front armor but pitiful rear armor. It is weak against swarms of light vehicles as they usually get away before the full power can be brought to bear. This unit has no turret but can fire up to 30 degrees to either side and fire on the move. It is the same speed as a MBT and has superior range (except against the Leech Beam). DPS against light units is pathetic, but against heavy and superheavy tanks and buildings it has no peer, at least not in the Syndicate. Mortimer Battle-suit Description: The Syndicates only mobile weather control platform, using strong winds and vicious hail to slow and damage enemy units, as well as do decent damage to fortified buildings. Has big AOE so use on hordes. Has Gyrojet rifle for insta-killing infantry and hurting light tanks but has long reload time. Weapon(s):Gyroget rifle Secondary:Deploy weather control device (slows/immobilizes and medium damages targets) Niche it fills: T3 support. Gladiator armor sample: people who owe the syndicate a little too much are put in armors with a "failsafe negotiator"-system (brain electrocuter) and are set on the front lines. prim: "Pilum": a spear wich can be thrown to impale heavy inf (tesla troope and alike) and has an EMP effect on tanks and alike (normal inf is immune against the spears (they duck) sec: throws a mono-molecular net over an area in front of him, slicing (normal) infantry in small cubes. niche: battlesuit support looks: rantaari armed with a spear and some more armor (rentiaari is a gladiator type) anomym sample: an artillery inf prim: a black suitcase wich contains an targetting computer. the computer gives coordinates to a railgun sattelite in space, wich then fires at the target (essentialy an athena satelite attack with a giant shell) (syndicate has better computing systems and doesn't need a giant moving computer, all the processing power is in the briefcase!) sec: it can also use the compter to generate a data worm that can slowly damage tanks. (target 1 tank, target gains damage over time) niche: with the syndicate focus around inf, it shouldn't be too crazy too have garrisonable artillery inf. inspiration: the general idea is a little bit zone captain style of C&C 4 Cons: unarmored, lowest artillery range possible (while not being outgunned by tesla coils, of course), low reload time, expensive and not effective against anything other then structures. Cronus Acquisition Armour Description: A medium battle suit that can turn vehicles neutral via mono wire that kills the drivers. Cannot be used on apocalypse tanks or other heavy tanks like that because the armour is too thick. Can't cross water and infantry can pose a problem as it is designed solely for vehicle capture and Infantry weak points don't show up in its memory. Armament: Monowire launcher that renders up to Hammer tanks. Secondary: electrically charged monowire (targeted ability. deals massive damage to heavy units) Niche it fills: mid game vehicle acquisition Denied, the Colossus does this already Gorgon sample: a modified medusa mark 2 (newer model/prototype)with an AURA that boosts all stats by a degree (the omnitech aura) and a zero-point energygun with a good AoE. (it's stockpiled with computers but still big enough to hold a small army of soldiers!) prim: use the zero-point gun and the Aura. sec: disembark: can carry up to 6 soldiers Niche: assasination target (if too OP, scrap the Zero-point gun and make it carry 10 soldiers) Denied, the Syndicate has the assassination target Solidus Boss Loosely based on: Solidus Snake from Metal Gear Solid 2 Description: A guy in a removable suit. Head is exposed but a barrier of metal can be brought up to protect that during combat. Artificial muscles provide a massive amount of energy for twin swords. Also has an aura that improves all stats for nearby units. Armament: twin high frequency blades (similar to a katana but can cut through almost anything) Secondary: Turbo speed (gives a massive speed boost and leaves fire trails behind) Niche it fills: Assassination mode target OR high teir close quarters unit. Ditto Cyclops Tank Suit Description: A big brute. Clearly the biggest battlesuit of the Syndicate. Height: 10 feet (presumeling none of the current suits are that size). These burly battlesuits are brutally destructive on in Urban areas. It has bulky cybernetics legs which transform into tank-treads. Weapon(s): A tank-sized grenade launcher. Uses this weapon when garrisoned. Secondary: Becomes a small tank with a heavy machine gun, and has an aura which boosts the range of friendly units. Boosts the defenses of the buildings it garrisons and increases the other occupents attack. Niche it fills: Heavy support infantry. Quotes: "Boom!" "Crush!" Denied, the Hector does this Mastermind Description: yuri's ubertank, only then syndicate version weapon: disembodied brain/supercomputer, can copy an AURA of a unit and project it, you activate this by targetting the unit with the wanted AURA sec: railgun accelerator: boosts nearby railgun reload speed, but gives the railgun units (low)damage at each shot Denied, why not just buy the AURA unit? Pandora battlesuit sample: a female sniper battlesuit (guite agile and fast) prim: plaque bullets, this shot infects the target infantry (long reload time) the infected unit gives the infection to units around him (once per second, another unit is plaqued), the plaque is uncurable but gives low damage (best used before they even get near the exit of their base, they will be dead on your doorstep) sec: explosive bullet: allows the battlesuit to finish 1 armored unit long reload Denied, the Syndicate have snipers aplenty Pandora's Box Description: A boxy unit with a twist. deploying it can cause one of sevral things to happen. it can spawn crates which contain promotions, map reveal, new units, upgrades, etc. Other effects include healing ALL units in a medium radius, damaging ALL units in a medium radius (excluding the Box) generate a small ammount of resources OR simply explode. there's no way to tell what will happen when you deploy it, so ask yourself this: do you feel lucky? Weapon(s): none Secondary: Deploy/undeploy Niche it fills: Random Chance machine (can benifit you or anyone on the map) Denied, there’s no randomizer functions in game Lancer Support Armour Description: Designed to support infantry, the lancer uses an experimental explosive javilin. These weapons while powerful, are useless against infantry. However it can use a specialized javiln that spilits damaging a wide area while doing poor against vehicles, anihilate infantry Weapon(s): specialized explosive javilins, Multi explosive javilin Secondary: Switch Javilins Niche it fills: Anti-Air/Vehicle or Anti infantry Battlesuit Denied, the Syndicate has this niche covered Nike Research Station Description: A small research outpost suspended in midair by a carbon nanotube cable. Design of the station itself is a mixture of space capsule and oil rig. (I think you know where I got the idea but just in case http://spaceclimbers.com/) Weapon(s): Valkyrie Missile Pods, shoots a barrage of missiles at enemy air units. Does Horizontal splash damage. Secondary: Solar Flare, dozens of curved mirrors in space reflect light on one point on the earths surface "in order to supply crops with a year round growing season". (Basically an Anti-Aegis Shield that literary sets the world around the Nike on fire, also inspired by the doomsday weapon from the 007 movie with Hally Berry.) Niche it fills: It is a Tier 2 Aircraft....they do not have a single T2 aircraft for some reason. Weather Control inspired Syndicate Unit that takes full advantage of plausible Syndicate tech. Also, some much needed AA. Space Elevators are too high tech for 1969 Eagle niche; T 2 or higher advanced spotter, cybernitized eagle, ultra high reflexes and stealthsensor, counts as flying infantry prim; normal flight: using it's cybernetic brain, it evades all but the heaviest AA sec: scout/attack flight; uses it's brain to detect stealth, can't evade AA good anymore, can rip single inf units apart with it's claws based on syndicate roman madness They have wolves, Talon have eagles Dominate Description:If the Syndicate had an MCV, it would be this earthshattering machine that resembles the Big Tray from Gundam Universal Century. Compared to other targets, the Dominante has a slow rate of fire and lower health. http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/msgundam/bigtray.htm Weapon(s): Rail Guns (x9) on triple turrents, all three turrents can fire upon rear targets but require alternate angles if engaging an enemy from the front or sides. Aircraft are engaged by a volly of missles that are launched from a pair of turrents at the rear of the frame. Secondary: Overcharge, The Dominante leches of freindly aura feilds and heals units around it at a rate equil to the streangth of the network. All units being healed are powered down and are vulnerable to counter attack. Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Denied, the Syndicate doesn’t have huge vehicles Major shareholder Niche; assasination mode target sample: a major shareholder doesn't travel in a bus, he travels in STYLE. so, he uses the alexander private jet. fuctions: the jet flies around the battlefield low (because of communications), and can be hit, but ín case of emergency it can accelerate to normal speed (invincible, it's an ALEXANDER remember?), it has to go slower after some time, to get some updates... the shareholder also gives you a steady (small) income while he is flying around. Denied, it’s just boring to use an existing unit Cyclops Description: A freelancer payed to clean up the mess of loan sharks and unnecessary intruders. Dressed like a butcher from the future. Every kill brings funds to the Syndicate equal to half of the cost of the unit killed. Weapon(s): Chainsaw..........(cant think of anything more appropriate) Secondary: Throws a net that traps infantry so the Cyclops can do it's job.(Infantry can fight back) Niche it fills: Anti-Scout Denied, too cheesy 80’s slasher Tartarus Interceptor Cart Description: Automated Drone tasked with engaging other light vehicles. Propulsion is provided by four Mecanum wheels. Weapon(s): Primary armament is 66mm Fin-less rocket pods that do light amounts of damage but fire rapidly. Secondary: Fires a Tube-launched, Optically-tracked, Wire data link, guided missile or T.O.W. missile that moves really slowly toward it's target but does splash damage when it hits. (either hits the enemy or scares them away) Niche it fills: Tier 1 Light Combat Vehicle (Like the Beagle or Anvil Tank) Denied, not really necessary Gaia Description: Three wheeled armored car designed around raiding checkpoints by climbing up cliffs and attacking the enemy's supply lines. Weapon: Canister Gun. A large 155mm cannon that shoots a large canister of hydroiodic acid at opponents that corrode target vehicles and de-garrison enemy structures and units. Secondary: Nitrous Injection, gives the Gaia a super burst of energy allowing it to cross small bodies of water or jump cliffs. (If the body of water is too large, then you lose the unit.) Niche it fills: Tier 1 Harassment Vehicle Denied, Syndicate doesn’t care if others expand Nemesis Description: Support aircraft designed around moving supplies and critical materials around the map. Think of a skeletal helicopter with robotic arms in the center of the airframe. Weapon(s): Primary attack is air to surface Oxidation missiles that reduce the defense enemy units by rusting through the armor. Does moderate damage to vehicles. Secondary: Releases a volley of Arial Mines that are basically re-purposed weather balloons that detonate on impact. Niche it fills: Tier 2 Aircraft, Anti-Surface The rusting thing is cool, but the unit itself is unnecessary Zeus Battlefrigate Innocently disguised oil tanker ship with not one, not two, not three but SIX high powered railguns that can deploy out of its deck to bombard targets. Like all other bombardment ships, the railguns have trouble tracking moving targets. Also, it can only attack frontal targets with one railgun and has an enourmous 90 degree blindspot right behind it (as it will blast a hole through the bridge of the ship if you pointed them backwards) This ship is best used broadside, where it can bring all 6 guns to bear. Secondary fire allows it to disguise as an enemy ship. Denied, this is the Terramerene Gunboat Daedalus airborne gunship GET TO DA CHOPPAR!!! typical style of quote from this unit A lightly armoured helicopter equipped with twin machine guns and space for one battlesuit or two normal infantry. when said infantry or battlesuit gets into the helicopter, fire ports allow the unit inside to shoot out along with the copter. copter has no air attack but is reasonably swift for a chopper. (slightly faster then the twinblade) Denied, too much like many other units Slumbered an captured awakend wich is kept calm with drugs,the syndicate labaratorys tried to improve these musclepowers with implants and armor, the result was a failure in one way... these things are heavy drug addicts and mindlessly slay anything (ANYTHING) that comes near their supply. thay come in a statis tank wich can deploy to release the unit and convert into a small building wich basicly is the drugssupply of the beast, once released it will try to destroy anything within a given range of the drugstore (even units and buildings of the player wich build it). it crushes ground units with its fists and has a grapling hook to drag air units down and simply hold them in his hands and beat them to junk. when idle it will stand near the drugssupply and heal, when the supply is destroyed it will slowly die from withdrawal (if you dont like awkened take a human instead) GearsGoAwryMan No one has any idea what you’re saying, Denied out of hand Phalanx Turtle Drone A small T1-T2 wheeled drone designed to support syndicate tactics. It's relativly fast, but has little armour. Primary is a modified zero-point energy repulsor that pushes a single enemy unit away from itself (does no damage). Secondary is a targeted ability, that must be targeted at another Phalanx Drone. When used, the initial phalanx drone will roll up to the targeted drone, and lock together with it's target. This reduces the speed of both units, and only the targeted (lead) drone can use its ZPE repulsor, however it very significantly increases the armour of both units, and (if possible) blocks enemy direct fire shots similar to walls, turning the unit into a mobile baricade that syndicate units can fire from behind. Multiple drones can be combined to create long mobile barricades, although more drones would make it slower, and less manuverable. Inspired by the Roman Testudo formation (for which you already have a unit named, although with a very different role). I suggest the voicing for the AI that controls these little drones is loosly based on the turrets from Portal. Denied, secondary is complicated and probably not all that useful Ajax Logistic Suit Though amphibious, it is not a Battlesuit, and is treated as vehicle. It serves as a automated logistic support unit that performs the necessary functions of maintaining and repairing Syndicate Ships using hyperbaric welding techniques (underwater welding) to seal and repair damages caused to Corporate property. Secondary switches the Plasma Torch out for a Heavy Duty Industrial Saw (Designed around the highly profitable Ship Breaking industry). Weapons include Supercolider 1000 Plasma Torch used for repairs (a high-energy cutter that ignites inert minerals (in some units, compressed gas) that is blown at high speed out of a energized nozzle), RC-DS Industrial Saw. Passive is the Marathon Endurance Aura that reduces the rate at which friendlies are affected by environmental weapons such as Fire, Cryo, Zero Point Energy, ect... Tier 1, Produced at the Marina. $750-950 credits. Better idea, make the Construction Lifters be able to repair stuff Salacian Aquatic Heavy Armour What do you get when you cross a chain gun, torpedoes, and battle suits? The Salacian of course!! named after the the Roman Goddess of seawater, this was the Syndicates answer to underwater problems. Armed with the specialized Trireme torpedoe Chain gun, (dont let the chain gun fool you normal rate of fire is like that of a tank) this unit is ruthless in the water. Due to problems with ammunition, the Salacian is completley usless on land, being unable to fire and having a terrible time walking on land. Its secondary allows it to put its weapon into overdrive, increasing its damage and rate of fire, but in the process making it rise to the top of the water AND temporaraly disabling its weapon, making it a sitting duck. Denied, redundant Long Range Power Relays Nowadays, Synicate Ore Power Plants are capable of transmitting power over long ranges by reflecting microwaves off satelites. However, it takes long range power relays, which dont come cheap(1200 to 1600) to accept such transmissions. Aka, you can pay more to expand your base, or you can pay less and have everything in one big Sprawl Orthrus A close cousin of the Cerberus, it was designed to hold an area, until the cerberus arrived. Feeling that infantry would not be a problem, The Syndicate designed the Orthrus to be anti aircraft and vehicle only. Pros: is cheaper, faster, and has a better rate of fire, (maybe gain a boost in defense and attack when deployed near a Cerberus?) Cons: not as armored, nor as strong as cerberus, must deploy to fire (like the cerberus), not able to target infantry -B.O.M Tank Destroyer TX-400 Tier 3 vehicle capable of destroying superheavies with relative efficiency. The Synicate has recently realised that human controlled battlesuits just arent up to the task to perform the calculations for anti superheavy tank work. Thus, they recruited top scientists to develop the new TX-400. Although lightly armored, this turret on wheels is capable of rapidly decimating superheavies. Armed with a build in supercomputer, it is capable of crossing rough terrains on basic wheels, thus giving it a rather high speed (think between riptide and hammer). It is capable of calculating a thousand million variables and beaming the information to its shell to help it adjust its course as the shell is not aerodynamically stable to enable it to do maximum damage against tanks. Its range is not very high as the TX-400 has issues about long range tank to shell communication. Its primary attack is an enlarged Gyrojet round that unfortunately, cant target infantry, it is a large Armor Shattering round that flies faster and faster and does more and more damage on impact until it goes out of range of communications and loses stablity and crashes. The secondary switches to launching the shell with a railgun, which allows for higher closer range damage and line aoe, but still cant hit infantry. As this tank uses wheels, it can only squash light infantry like squishy conscripts. Basically, Pros: Flexibility to hit tanks at both near and far range for good damage, dont have to sacrifice a guy to drive this tank (lol), Excellent damage against superheavies, High range, but non artilery, high speed, this vehicle is not meant to flank targets but if it does, it will do frigtening damage, also a good tactic is to shoot from afar while the Battlesuits block the tank's advance, also decimates ships. Cons: Very vunerable to air due to poor armor, cannot attack infantry, damage vs buildings is negligible. Cannot shoot on the move. Reload times comparable to heroic v4s. Railgun might rip though ur own formations, (only if you spam battlesuits and other vehicles). Toxic Waste Dump Boat A civilian boat, whose special is to drop a slick of toxic waste. alternately, it sinks itself, toxifying the water. normally armed with a toxin sprayer. The player receives credits for dumping the waste. Theseus Stealth Armor (Updated 1-2-10) A mid-sized battle suit, the Theseus is a fast unit with heavy stealth armor. It is armed with a heavy seismic cannon or Shatterer that does great splash damage too buildings and operates like a dolphin out of water. It can deploy a small sensor pod to keep an eye on the area even after the Theseus has left. However the pod can be destroyed easily and only one can be deployed at a time. It can outrun most infantry and many vehicles, but is very vulnerable to aircraft and tanks. It has light armor and cannot stand up to much punishment, so use it cautiously Denied, the Syndicate have war wolves for scouting Zero-Point Satelite Syndicate Secondary Super-Weapon. When ready, it launches a Satellite into low orbit that bombards an area of enemies with heavy amounts of zero-point energy. It is not capable of targeting aircraft, (or instantly kills aircraft) but vehicles struck by it are completely immobilized when hit by it for a decent duration- swivel turrets cannot swivel and the vehicles cannot change facing, but they can still attack. Lethal to Infantry. It works like Magnetic Satelite- meaning that you can move the zero-point beam around. (I think that combined with the Gladius and the Syndicate range advantage this could be a very nasty Super-Weapon in the hands of the Syndicate. To make it more supportive, should it somehow buff friendly units with slowing attacks?) Popper Drone Defense unit. four-legged drone. the main body is saucer shaped. It has a single eye. Special ability sprays a field of mines around it. It can reveal stealth. With all these nasty infiltrators, and other threats rising, (and the occasional bribe), the Syndicate decide to create a defensive drone. The Popper was the most successful experiment. It was a saucer shaped, 4-legged drone with a singular eye. It was given the odd ability to to spray mines in all directions. These were experimental mines. Syndicate scientists designed these mines to home in on enemy vehicles if they we're nearby. This drone was created to protect large opened areas. It's singular eye is equipped with a experimental stealth detector, which can detect enemy units at the slightest movement. It is also equipped with an experimental cloaking device. Turning itself invisible at the cost of speed. Perfect for setting traps as enemies walk right into a seemingly undefended base, only to get blasted by mines later. It's movement is suprisngly fast. I hope the concept makes it in. Juggernaut Sentinel Heavy assault infantry. Secret cyborg weapon. Heavy looking figures. Covered in Armor. Head top is flat. Has a mechanical face. Legs have been replaced with a single wheel. It's weapon is an energy staff. It's special ability is a devastating quake attack. When the Syndicate learned about the Future Tank, the Syndicate decided to create the soldier of tomorrow. The designer for this new generation of infantry was a video game addict. The deisgn of these soldiers looked like something that would form the army of a stereotypical overlord in a futuristic Earth. Flat-top heads, and meanacing faces and large arms. The design was improved a bit. The legs we're removed with a single wheel. These bruly mechanical brutes would never be accepted into modern warfare. Ethnical and morale issues. Instead these guys would be use to protect syndicate interests. Equipped with a single Energy staff. This staff was a weapon developped by an eccentric and weird weapon designer. These staffs fires bolts of energy at enemy infantry, and can smash vehicles and structures into scrap. Their secondary ability is tempoary invulnrelbility. These guys we're refited to be the ultimate guards. They're almost impossible to get by. I hope at least the design gets in. The attacks and abilities are up to you. Maybe instead of firing at infantry, it should solely be melee. Originally called Doomsday Trooper. Decided to change the name. New name was Centurion Guard. But it was already taken Phase Soldier Elite Infantry. Secret project. A cyborg soldier. Equipped with the new PHASE technology. It's special ability makes it intangible. Has to deactivate the ability to attack. Design to deal with infiltrators from the factions such as the Empire, and China. To deal with these problems, the Phase Soldier went into effect. A defectee from FutureTech, stole some secret information on some plans for a new stealth armor. Except this wasn't stealth. This technology would make it's user intangible, like a ghost! The first test subjects were violent criminals and wanted mercenaries. These thugs are covered from to toe, in thick armor. The PHASE generator is integrated on their backs. Phase soldiers are brutal. Armed with a powerful futuristic Shotgun. By activating their secondary ability they turn intangible, and become barely visible. They cannot be harmed, nor can they attack. They are fast, and when they notice an enemy infiltrator they chase after them like crazy. Because they're intangible they can move through walls. In game when they're intangible they can move through base defenses, structures, obstacles, and so what as if they weren't there. But let's not forget they only have a shotgun. Hope the concept makes it in. I hopes it codedable (for a lack of a better term). Freelancer A guns-for-hire solider that could only come from a Syndicate Sprawl. Is basically effective against infantry, vehicles and can even turn their Gyrojets skywards to attack aircraft, albeit only if commanded to do so, (they will not auto-target aircraft) and at a decreased effectiveness. The freelancer is initially cheap to bring onto the battlefield but cost the Syndicate money for every action they perform, short of standing still. (Each order given, from attack, to move takes up a little cash) but Freelancers are nice enough to retaliate to attacks free of charge. (If attacked first, the unit will respond, but if any enemy were to walk past the freelancer, the freelancer would not attack unless ordered to, costing money.) The Freelancers secondary ability is to be "Decommissioned". No Freelancer has ever been seen again after a "decommissioning" so it is impossible to tell what happens. Needless to say, they stop taking up your valuable funds. However (if possible), upon reaching Heroic veterency, Freelancers stop asking for money for their actions. ("How hard is really to walk 10 steps, and after all, killing people is kinda fun!") Orcus Basically a being who has been "assigned" to the upkeep and general maintenance of the Sprawl. The Orcus are men who have had their skin and organs directly grafted into Hazardous Material suits. They are impervious to fire, cyro, chemical, radiation, spectrum, flashbang, and other non ballistic projectile technologies, so they can safely perform general maintenance in the most dangerous of environments. Primary is a monkey wrench that does melee damage and is effective against soft targets(People). Secondary is a Heavy Rivet Gun that shoots a fissure nail into structures, but has a very short range so it is also only effective against stationary targets. In game they would be used to make a sizable hole in enemy defenses and as a way to break down walls. Probably Tier 2 and based off the fireman suggestion and big daddy's. Scorpio rapid-fire artillery The Scorpio is a highly experiment artillery unit. It is a standard wheeled chassis with a turret, but it has a three barreled artillery cannon that rotates like a gattling gun. The shells it fires are rather small and have a small AoE, but are deadly and fast firing. Its secondary is a modified shell that contains sensors rather than a warhead, which reveals the area around where the shell hits (I'll try that secondary again). Rejected, it's basically a Horizon tank with a Mortar Infatry secondary. Supercomputer (If possible, please give a new name) The Syndicate's offensive supperweapon. Costs less than other offensive superweapons to construct but requires payment for each individual use. The supercomputer gives the player access to the "Viral Strike" power, which takes over all structures in the target area and temporarily shuts down all enemy vehicles. Certain structures such as con yards, superweapons and all deffensive structures will suffer losing half of their remaining hit points instead of being taken over by the "Viral Strike".Overpowered, someone would just sell all the structures. China would be especially screwed. Also, many buildings don’t have a computer in the lore." Orbital Control Center The Syndicate's offensive superweapon. The building is actually just the targeting and control center for the weapon. The actual weapon is an orbital satellite. The satellite, once it receives targeting orders, launches several heat-shielded tungsten rods at hypersonic speeds toward the target zone. The rods actually contain no warhead, but the kinetic impact is devastating. http //en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinetic_bombardment''Awesome idea, but too similar to the Soviet orbital drop Zeus Interceptor An extremely fast aircraft, the Zeus is perfect for stopping enemy bombers before they can hit their targets. It is armed with twin flechette launchers. Its secondary is a special sensor that reveals all enemy aircraft within a certain radius. Overlaps a lot with a Phoenix in fighter mode. Denied. Velite A fast lightly armored infantry unit. The Velite is a skirmisher, designed to take out enemy scouts and deplete the enemy forces before the main forces arrive. It has a long-ranged burst-firing gyrojet rifle that excells versus infantry at long range. Its secondary is a single-shot railgun for vehicles and infantry. It cannot detect stealth, which makes it less useful as a scout, but it is very effective as an anti-scout and infantry unit. Kinda muscling in on the Satyr and War Wolves territory here. Neat idea though. Paralegal Non-lethal T2 infantry. Meant to keep enemies in place while the rest of the syndicate shoots at them, these combat lawyers are armed with "lightning rod" rifles, capable of switching between two shells Cellophane and Lockup. Cellophane slugs lock infantry in place, keeping them from moving for a short amount of time. Affected infantry can still fire. Lockup shells temporarily cause infantry to be unable to fire, but still able to run away. Against vehicles, cellophane slugs slow movement, Lockups slow rate of fire. The shells are short-lived, so using them in tandem to stun a unit takes serious micro. -TLhikan Denied, essentially the Helio Security Guard. Para dropping protocol already planned.